The Secret History of Beast Boy
by BlackBirdWake
Summary: While the Titans are watching TV one day, one of Beast Boy's, or should we say Tork's, biggest secrets gets out...Based on the comic book history of BB. It's not really great or anything, just something i thought up and wanted to jot down on paper


Beast Boy was sitting in the main room on the couch flipping through his latest video game guide, the TV blaring in the background, when the rest of the Titans walked in.

"Hey, B!" Cyborg said, flopping down on the couch next to him, "whatcha watching?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "Eh, nothing," he said, tossing Cyborg the remote.

"What's everyone in the mood for," Cy asked, beginning to flip through the channels.

"I don't care," Robin said, sitting down with Star on the far side of the couch.

"I won't be watching it anyway," Raven commented as she sat down and opened her book.

There was silence for a few moments while he flipped through the channels.

"Hey, look, a Sci-Fi," Cy said, "can't go wrong with that, and it's just starting."

The theme song began to play Beast Boy paused thoughtfully. "Why does that sound so familiar," he thought. Then, as he glanced at the screen, it hit him and his eyes widened in panic.

"Heh, hey guys let's watch something else," he said quickly.

"Why? You're not really watching anyway, you're just reading yer game guide," Cy said stubbornly.

The cast began to pop up on the screen one after another, followed by their name and character. "Aw, dang," Beast boy thought as the last one appeared. An eleven or twelve year old green boy… Garfield D. Logan as Tork…

Slowly everyone's eyes turned to look at him and Beast Boy concentrated on using all of his energy to sink lower into the couch.

Cyborg was the fist to speak, "B?"

"Heh," Beast Boy laughed nervously, "whatdaya know it's Space Trek 2022…"

"Is that truly friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked excitedly.

Beast Boy nodded hesitantly.

"Oh this is so exciting, I shall make the Pudding to celebrate a brush with greatness!"

Beast Boy groaned.

Cyborg laughed. "Hey how come you never told us you were famous?"

_"GEE, I DON'T—KZZ—KNOW, CAPTAIN, BUT I'M SURE GONNA FIND OUT!!" _Melodramatically blared the young Beast Boy's voice from the TV screen.

Raven let out an uncharacteristic snicker.

"Hey, you try getting a job other than superhero work when you're green, have pointy ears, and fangs. It's not that easy!"

Cyborg laughed, "and you couldn't have found a show a little less lame?"

"Hey, now, I'll have you know that Space Trek 2022 was hot back in the day…I even had my own action figure toy. There was even a contest to win a date with me!"

"This is too classic," Cyborg laughed, "So Tork, you sign autographs?"

Beast Boy glared at him. "No."  
"Whatever possessed you to become an Actor?" Robin asked.

"Like I said, it was hard to find a job." Beast boy shrugged. "And Acting was kinda always my dream," he added more quietly.

"Really?" Cyborg sounded genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, you ever hear of Rita Farr?"

"Elasti-girl?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, well she was also an actress, has a star on Hollywood Blvd. Well," he shrugged again, "she was my adoptive mother."

"Are you serious?" Cyborg's mouth droped open, "Elasti-girl was your mom!"

Beast Boy grinned, "Yep, she was something else! Well, anyway, after she died I felt like I owed it to her to make a name for myself in the same way she did. I wanted to make her proud. Guess I kinda screwed that one up."

"I think," Raven said, suddenly joining the conversation again, "that she would have been very proud. You're a teen titan, you save lives, just like she did."

Beast Boy blushed. "You think so?"

"I do."

"What a minute!" Cyborg jumped up, "if Elasti-girl was your mom that means that—"

"Mento was my dad, yeah." Beast Boy smiled.

"Aw man, he was one of the coolest super hero's ever, he was like one of my heroes until—" Cyborg broke off.

"Until Madame Rouge and the Brotherhood of Evil killed them," BB finished.

"Hey, B, I'm sorry," Cyborg faltered.

"Naw, man, it's alright, it's not your fault, and, after all, it's been a long time ago now."

"Dude, what else have you not told us about your past?" Cyborg asked changing the subject.

B grinned mischievously, "eh, maybe one day you'll find out…"


End file.
